A Battle Well Fought
by Your Lady Star
Summary: After the intensity of the second round of the gauntlet, the two exhausted princes find time to reconcile and relax after a truly intense fight.


_Anyone who has taken part in the gauntlet going on in Heroes can attest to just how insane the round between Chrom and Ephraim was. And with a lot of people contributing to it, I decided to throw my hat in as well. So here's a little something short and sweet._

* * *

"This should be the last of it…"

Robin was finishing bandaging up the last of Chrom's wounds. The infirmary in the castle was empty and quiet, giving the tactician time to indulge in her thoughts. It's been awhile since he was as beat up as he is now. His long battle with prince Ephraim had taken a toll on both of them, Chrom being slightly more wounded due to his lose.

"All right, that should do it."

She finished patching the gauze around his right wrist. Bruises and scratches littered most of his body, the bandages covering them were hidden under freshly stitched clothes, and a large cut along his check was covered by a square bandage.

"I still can't believe you pushed yourself this hard just to win."

"Mostly out of pride," He ran a hand through his hair, "After defeating Alphonse with ease, I thought that Ephraim would be the same. Gods, was I wrong."

"I could tell. Everyone was so focused on your battle, we had no idea what was going to happen. When he finally knocked you down, it actually took a moment for us to realize it was actually over."

"Neither could I. I wanted to keep going, but I exhausted all my energy."

"You weren't the only one." She could remember the end of the fight. After Ephraim realized that he was victorious, he all but dropped to his knees in exhaustion before Erika ran up and gave him a bone crushing hug, congratulating him on his victory. "I really am proud of you."

"I doubt I'm worthy of any celebration. Even though I fought with all my strength, I still couldn't win."

"That's not what matters," She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes, "Even though the odds were against you, you still fought without hesitation. I heard some who were sure that Ephraim would overthrow you with ease, and you proved them wrong. In fact, even though Ephraim was the victor, most of the soldiers I've spoken to are all talking about you and your determination. I'd say that's something worthy of being proud of."

He gave a warm smile as his left arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her lower back, "Glad to know I can still count on you."

"My pleasure," She gave a light laugh before she gave a worried look, "Still, are you sure you want to wait for these to heal? I can get Lissa and she'll have you in perfect shape with no problem."

"Don't worry, it's fine. Alphonse said it's probably best that I rest after the ordeal. Besides," He leaned forward and gave a light peck to her lips, "I've hardly had a moment alone with you since we found you."

A short moment of embarrassment faded with another light laugh, "Well, you'll have to thank Kiran for that. Who knows when I would have been found if not for him."

"I'll remember that," He gave her another kiss as he held her close.

"You two are lucky no one is here to see you."

They turned to the sudden voice and saw the green haired siblings standing in the doorway.

"Ephraim, Erika," Robin greeted them, her hold on Chrom subconsciously loosened out of embarrassment, "What are you two doing here?"

"We didn't get a chance to speak to you after the round ended," The princess spoke as they walked to the pair, "My brother wanted to tell you something, Chrom."

"Really?" He looked towards the prince.

"Of course. I wanted to thank you for giving me such a great battle. It's been so long since I've fought someone who seemed to match me in every aspect, one who made me question if I could win against them. Believe me, it was pure luck that allowed me to best you. Again, thank you for giving me such an enjoyable challenge."

He held out his hand, and Chrom didn't hesitate to reach out and shake it.

"My pleasure. Your strength truly is admirable, I can see how you were able to best Leo."

Robin smiled at the display before she looked at Erika, "Oh, Erika, I never got the chance to ask, but how are you doing after your match with Lucina?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Elise offered to treat my wounds. I'm surprised that she doesn't seem to mind her lose to me."

"She does seem like a rather charismatic one. I'm sure she was just lucky to even take part in the gauntlet," Chrom looked towards Ephraim, "Speaking of Lucina, you are to face her next."

"I know."

"I can't help but admit I'm rather worried," She looked at her brother, "I've witnessed her strength firsthand and I hardly stood a chance against her. I worry that the same might happen to you."

"Even if that is the case, I'll still fight to my fullest. If I am to fall, I'll give the best display I can before I do."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. But know that I will be cheering for my daughter."

"I understand," He looked at his sister, "We should be going. We need to speak to Elise before the final round starts."

"Of course. I can't have you get sent out still wounded," The siblings bid their goodbye before they left the room.

Chrom heard Robin chuckle, "What is it?"

"I'm really glad to know that you and Ephraim are taking this whole ordeal rather well. With how he can be sometimes, I was worried for a moment that he came to gloat his victory over you."

"A simple match isn't going to be enough to cause a rift between us, and I doubt the same will happen with Lucina. So don't worry too much."

"I can't help it, this is my family we're talking about."

He chuckled as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "Well, if that's the case, when your time in the gauntlet comes, be prepared for us to do the same for you."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

 _It's nice to have another simple story out. And don't worry, the next chapter for my two other current works will be coming soon. Just need a little more time for those._

 _Until then!_


End file.
